


"You can tell me about it.."

by Drak_De_Seal



Series: bukowski twins shorts (because i said so) [2]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I will, Other, and if no one will do it, but still.., i did another one of these :D, i was just walking around the house and these idea popped in my head, if Konrad doesn't tell Calvin then Calvin will have to find out himself., okay i'll stop with that tags, really i need more stories of these guys, that brave Calvin, too much tags, why not do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drak_De_Seal/pseuds/Drak_De_Seal
Summary: Konrad didn't look right.he wasn't feeling well.and couldn't tell Calvin.but Calvin found out himself...(i had to do another one about Calvin and Konrad omg-)
Series: bukowski twins shorts (because i said so) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155479
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	"You can tell me about it.."

**Author's Note:**

> look, i was walking around the house, eating a mandarin and then BOOM this idea pooped in my head.  
> i'm like "why now though?"  
> ehh..  
> any time to write.  
> go go go!

Calvin was putting his jacket on his the locker room  
he was waiting for Konrad to return.  
but in the meantime, he was getting ready to go home.  
finally after a long day at the base, guess it's time to go home, only to go back to the base the next morning.  
it's kind of like damn school.  
fuck.  
Konrad came, busting the door open.  
he didn't seem to notice Calvin when he got in.  
"bro? are you okay?" Calvin said as he pulled the zipped on his jacket.  
Konrad perked his head up, and faked a smile.  
"yeah! never better! listen are you were you really wearing two sweaters today??" Konrad asked him while he was looking for his own jacket  
Calvin ignored the sweat he was having and shook his head.  
"what?! no! you told you that?" Calvin laughed nervously.  
Konrad chuckled at his brother's lies.

"okay then..." Konrad tried to keep in laughter in him.  
after those two got their things they left.  
still Konrad didn't feel well.  
when they were walking home, all Konrad hear is Calvin's humming.  
Calvin hums when he's happy.  
to Konrad, it brings a smile to his face whenever Calvin smiles.  
but right know even when Calvin smiles, Konrad couldn't seem to smile.  
he just felt something missing.  
Calvin noticed Konrad looking pale.  
"..bro? you look hurt..are you alright?" Calvin asked, concerned for Konrad.  
"i'm fine." Konrad's voice sounded a little harsh. but Calvin didn't want to push Konrad any longer before he snaps.  
"okay then.." Calvin sighed, and continued humming.

once they got home, they took their jackets off, placing them on the couch.  
"oi Calvin, i'll be in the room if you need me okay?" Konrad said after he took off his jacket and shoes.  
Calvin lifted an eyebrow at this.  
Konrad doesn't go to the room immediately after coming home.  
he also doesn't like being trapped in a room, really like spending time with Calvin as much as he can.  
"okay?" Calvin tilted his head, and with that Konrad went upstairs, but he looked like he was in a rush.  
and once Konrad was in his room and slammed the door.  
something was not right  
Calvin fiddled with his shirt, thinking of what was wrong.  
Calvin decided to went up to the bathroom and wash his face for a bit.  
he didn't feel sad, he just felt a little stressed.  
and concerned about Konrad.  
it wasn't him to randomly to lock himself in the room. did something bad happen to him?  
questions went through Calvin's mind.  
in and out of his mind.

he walked out of the bathroom and went straight to the living room.  
Calvin noticed that he was quite hungry hungry himself.  
maybe from all this worry, he didn't feel any hunger.  
he went the kitchen to get something to eat. he found cake. cake was Konrad's support food.  
Calvin got a piece of cake for Konrad and himself.  
he went upstairs with Konrad's piece and knocked on his door.  
"yeah?" Konrad spoke.  
god his voice sounded sore and raspy.  
"i brought you piece of cake. thought you might want it.." Calvin spoke. trying to not sound sad. like, more calm.  
"it's okay. just leave it in front of the door." Konrad told him, and Calvin did.  
"i did, i'm just gonna eat mine downstairs." Calvin said, and went downstairs to eat his.  
once he made it the kitchen, he heard a door open and close.  
must Konrad's door.

Calvin ate his cake, concerned and sadly.  
when was done, he placed the plate in the sink and washed it.  
Calvin was indeed worried about his brother.  
he decided he need to take his mind off of it.  
so, he did and a handstand.  
he tried to hold it as much as he can. but he couldn't.  
he let go and fell, knocking down a lamp stand next to him.  
and the stand fell on top of Calvin.  
he screamed, and cover his head.  
but the stand landing perfectly on top of him.  
he let out a harsh sigh, now what to do?  
"this sucks.." Calvin spat, he slithered off from the stand.  
he stood up, and picked the lamp up, and put the stand where it was.  
once he was, he placed the lamp there on the stand.  
Calvin sighed and went upstairs.

once he reached his room, he went inside and closed his door, but not a rough as Konrad's.  
Calvin wonders why Konrad looks so upset.  
he sat on his bed, fishing out his phone from his pocket.  
he scrolled through, still having no clue why Konrad is not being himself.  
he wants to get his mind off of it. but the memories kept on replaying like a video.  
and it was playing on repeat.  
as much as Calvin loved those memories, he kept them replaying in his mind.  
he could a faint of their voices in it as well.

such a beautiful soundtrack.  
a soundtrack of memories.  
Calvin threw his phone, making it thump on the wall.  
he climbed further onto the bed and plopped himself on it, digging his face in the pillow.  
he screamed onto the pillow, tears flowing out of his eyes.  
maybe he shouldn't have kept it replaying.  
then he heard a door open and close.  
but it sounded louder.  
it was his door.  
he stopped his crying quickly once he heard the door open.  
then he felt someone sit on the side of the bed he was on. he paused.  
he had his eyes closed so it looked like he was sleeping.  
he felt a hand on his hair, stroking it softly.

it was Konrad.  
he was stroking his hair with his thumb.  
Calvin was to spring out of the bed and ask him why he was acting so weird??  
but he might scare Konrad.  
so not the best idea.  
Calvin decided to open his eyes, he needed to stop pretending that he was asleep.  
"bro.." Calvin whispered, making Konrad stop stroking his hair.  
Konrad chuckled a bit.  
"you were not really sleeping huh.." Konrad voice has a hint of embarrassment  
"yeah.. heh.." Calvin chuckled.  
oh my god how is he gonna say this??  
"Konrad?" Calvin sat up, Konrad knew what this meant.  
he was gonna ask him a question  
hopefully it's not a hard question to answer.  
"yeah bro?" Konrad answered, he heard Calvin gulp.  
bet he's gulping his feelings down in order to say his question. bet.  
Calvin took a deep breath before asking  
"why are you acting so weird today? you're not being yourself Konrad!" Calvin grabbed his brother's by the shoulders and shook him.  
Konrad was able to get off of Calvin's grip.  
"i was afraid you were gonna say that.." Konrad whispered, scratching his hand.

Calvin crossed his arms. but he's not mad.  
he's not mad.  
he's just concerned.  
that's okay right?  
he sighed. catching Konrad's attention.  
"you can tell me about it bro. you helped me through my tough times. i wanna help you too!" Calvin hugged Konrad.  
but all Konrad was feeling is guilt.  
never ending guilt.  
"bro.." Konrad had no idea how to say this. he was scared of how Calvin was gonna react.  
"yeah?" Calvin answered, still not planning to let go of the hug.  
"... i'm sending you home." Konrad felt Calvin's breathing pause.  
Calvin's eyes widened, not believing on what he just heard.  
on what he just heard coming out of his own brother's mouth!  
Calvin let go of the hug, and stared at his brother's eyes. he laughed a bit.  
"you're joking right?" Calvin asked. Konrad was full of jokes.  
but whenever he jokes, he either tries to find his laughter or smiles.  
but this time, his not doing any of that. his face just have the word: sad written on it.

Konrad shook his head 'no'  
"Cal, i'm not joking.." Konrad's voice was even sad as well.  
he wasn't kidding.  
Calvin felt a hit of sadness on him, his throat became dry and his palms were itchy  
signs of sadness.  
"no.." he whispered and shook his head.  
"no.. i'm not going back home!" Calvin shouted as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
Konrad knew something like this was gonna happen, but he see as hardcore though.  
"Calvin, calm down." Konrad needed to calm him down. if he doesn't, Calvin can possibly pass out due to crying or without breathing for a while.  
Calvin took a few deep breaths, but continued crying.  
"i don't wanna leave you here, i don't wanna go back home." Calvin gulped at the thought. it stabbed his heart a thousand times the more he thought about leaving.  
"you have to, you see i talked to the General about this and-" Konrad was cut off by his brother's screaming.  
"YOU TOLD THE GENERAL?! WHEN?!" Calvin screamed.  
it startled Konrad, but soon it brushed it off the feeling.  
"today.." Konrad spoke softly.  
no wonder Konrad looked so upset today. it's because he told General that he was sending Calvin back to their home place.  
".. what did General say?" Calvin asked, wanting to know more.

Konrad cleared his throat.  
"he said that it might be for the best. you've been injured for way too many times. an unhealthy number injuries. he said you should be sent back home tomorrow at dusk." Konrad explained, his voice getting sad. he stopped between words.  
Calvin cannot accept this..  
"n-no! let me stay! please! i can just practice!" he pleaded.  
he didn't want Konrad to be here all alone.  
"sorry Calvin.. but you have to go.." Konrad felt his heart split into two.  
Calvin and Konrad did EVERYTHING together as kids, to adults.   
so, it was a surprise to see this happening.  
"but what happens if you get injured huh? what happens if YOU die and i don't know! then what am i gonna do then?" Calvin said, his voice was getting higher, and he felt his tears get hot.

"Calvin.." Konrad looked into Calvin's watery eyes.  
he hated to see his brother in such pain.  
it hurts him as well.  
"i don't want you to get hurt again." Konrad tried to explain but how stubborn Calvin his, he exploded.  
"what about?! you'll get hurt!"  
"but i don't get hurt a lot! sure i got some, but you get hurt a ton of times Calvin! what do you not understand?!"  
Calvin and Konrad paused.  
Konrad was gonna snap in a matter of seconds.  
and Calvin couldn't control of how he felt.  
"Konrad please... let me stay.. or least.. stay here. safe right here." Calvin patted the bed. if Konrad didn't want Calvin to get hurt, then nothing in the house can hurt.  
Konrad thought about it and looked up and stared at Calvin.

"just let me stay bro.. if it doesn't work then you can sent me back. but for now please let me stay!" Calvin's heart raced with each beat.  
he was scared of what he was gonna say next.  
"....." Konrad remained silent. and the quiet was scaring Calvin.  
Calvin lost his breath and gave up.  
"fine... i know i wouldn't be able to convince you bro.. guess i'll just pack my things for tomorrow.." Calvin said, getting up from the bed.  
he left the room, leaving Konrad in there. he went to a closet and opened it.  
when he was about to get his suitcase before he heard Konrad clear his throat.  
Calvin turned around and faced Konrad.  
"i guess, it'd be better if you'd stay." Konrad said, making Calvin gasp.  
"to avoid panic attacks of course." Konrad might have thought it true.  
if Calvin left, he'd be worried about Konrad day and night. non stop.  
"really?!" Calvin's voice sparkled with joy.  
Konrad smiled and nodded.  
Calvin gasped once again and lightly laughed.  
he ran towards Konrad and hugged him.  
he WAS able to convince him.  
"thank you, thank you, thank you!! thank you for letting me stay!" Calvin's voice was filled with nothing but joy.  
Konrad laughed a bit, and patted his brother's back.  
"yeah.." Konrad felt quite happy himself.

the very next day, Calvin stayed at home. but he still woke up early.  
he was used to it.  
he wondered how is Konrad gonna explain everything that happened yesterday.  
quite tough.  
he did feel lonely, but only for a little bit.  
plus, he hated being in his PJ's once he wakes up.  
so, he changes clothes once he gets out of bed.  
possibly takes a shower.  
hm.  
the rest of the day went smooth as paper.  
once Konrad returned, Calvin waved to him hello.  
"so.. how was it?" he asked. he wanted to know how did feel like without having him around.  
sad? lonely? quite confused? good?  
"ehh, i wasn't used to it much. and yes i told General what happened yesterday." Konrad's face turned a bit red.  
"i bet he said that you have a soft spot in your heart for me." Calvin joked.  
Konrad snickered.

"he said something a lot like that." Konrad laughed.  
Calvin playfully stuck his tongue out.  
"they can't separate us that easily!" in fact.. Calvin was right.  
they got along so well during childhood, it's hard to separate them both.  
even if they get separated, they'll come back to each other running.  
Konrad grinned.  
"do you think that we'll ever though?" he asked, playfully.  
Calvin playfully slapped his shoulder, though it hurts.  
"ow- be careful of how your hitting people!" Konrad joked.  
Calvin smiled and crossed his arms.  
"try me"  
the Konrad pounced on him, to see if Calvin get off of his grip.  
once Calvin did, Konrad fucked up, big time.  
not only did Calvin pounced on him, but his grip was way more tighter.  
looked like Calvin won.  
again  
once Calvin got off of him, they went to the kitchen to eat something

if Calvin did leave, Konrad wouldn't feel like this.

but Calvin did convinced him to stay there, with him.

that brave Calvin Bukoskwi.

**Author's Note:**

> after this, hopefully, my brain will think of a Curtisson fic instead.. (my favorite ship UwU )  
> (that took way longer then expected O-O )  
> all i have in my mind is fluff and angst.  
> that's freaking it   
> :>


End file.
